cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh and Rebecca
Josh and Rebecca is the romantic/friendly relationship between Josh Chan and Rebecca Bunch . It's the main relationship on the show and dates back to summer camp in 2005. They are portrayed by Vincent Rodriguez III and Rachel Bloom . Relationship Rebecca and Josh's first dated at Summer Camp. Rebecca was in love with Josh and was planning to continue the relationship after summer. She even wrote him a love letter detailing her love for him. Josh didn't feel the same way about Rebecca and described her as overly dramatic and weird. He was on a break from his on and off girlfriend, Valencia and was plannig to return to her, now that summer was over. He broke up with Rebecca on the last day of camp, leaving her devastated. 10 years pass by and they barely even thought about eachother untill they run into eachother on the streets of New York. Josh is pleasently surprised to run into her, but Rebecca thinks this is the start of something greater. Josh mentions he's moving back to his hometown, West Covina which inspires Rebecca to follow him and rekindle their lost romance. Rebecca drops everything and moves to West Covina where she derives plans to get Josh to fall in love with her. Many obstacles arise including his long time girlfriend Valencia and an unplanned romance between Rebecca and Josh's best friend. In, "Josh and I Go to Los Angeles!" Josh finally starts recipricating his feelings toward Rebecca and kisses her. After the kiss Rebecca believes they can fianlly be together, but he runs back to Valencia. Josh starts to show signs of jealously between Rebecca's relationship with Greg and in, "Paula Needs to Get Over Josh" it all comes to head as they break up with their perspective partners and have sex in Josh's car. After sex Rebecca admits that she not only loves Josh, but moved all the way to West Covina to be with him. The new discovery unsettles Josh, but they do continue a purely sexual relationship. Josh gives Valencia and the apartment and he stays with Rebecca for a while. They end their relationship after Rebecca's pregnancy scare and both finally begin to move on. Dating Timeline *'First Relationship:' **''''Started: Summer of 2005 (prior to Josh Just Happens to Live Here!) **'Ended': Summer of 2005 (prior to Josh Just Happens to Live Here!) ***'Reason': Josh thought Rebecca was too dramatic and weird, and didn't want to continue their relationship now that camp was over. *'Kiss on the Cheek': I'm Back at Camp with Josh! (1x10) **'Reason': Josh has never had anyone believe in him like Rebecca and to show his gratitude kisses her on the cheek *'Kissed': Josh and I Go to Los Angeles! (1x13) **'Reason': Josh is proud of Rebecca for all the work she's done to help the residents of San Gabriel Valley. He gets caught up in the moment and kisses her *'Second Relationship': **'Started': Paula Needs to Get Over Josh! (1x18) ***Reason: Josh feels Rebecca cares about him more than his ex-girlfriend,Valencia. He confesses his feelings and they have sex in his car. **'Ended: 'All Signs Point to Josh… Or Is It Josh's Friend? (2x03) ***Reason: Josh ends their casual sexual relationship after Rebecca's pregnancy scare. Songs *JAP Battle *We Should Definitely Not Have Sex Right Now *Love Kernels *West Covina (Second Reprise) Category:Relationships Category:Romance